New Orans' Bicentennial
New Orans' Bicentennial * Season: 1 * Episode: 11 * Ep Overall: 11 Prev: Cloud Play Gaming Next: This Can't Be Happening In New Orans! Plot There is a big "New Orans Bicentennial" party, and the Creepazoids are invited. Episode (Everyone in town is excited and decorating for tonight bicentennial. Kai-Lan, Chimasey, Munloosh, and Inferope are walking downtown.) * {Munloosh} "Look at all those decorations!" * {Chimasey} "They look so fancy." * {Kai-Lan} "And very pretty. Munloosh, did you do those?" * {Munloosh} "No, I didn't." * {Inferope} "Everyone is putting up nicest decorations." * {Kai-Lan} "Why?" * {Inferope} "Don't you know what's coming up tonight?" * {Chimasey} "Oh! The New Orans Bicentennial!" * {Kai-Lan} "Oh yeah. New Orans' 50th anniversary." * {Inferope} "And that's not all. Creepazoids are visiting." * {Munloosh} "Oh wow! This'll be fun! LOTS of fun!" * {Kai-Lan} "That's right. So, in honor of the town's bicentennial, tonight the whole town will have a masquerade party at their castle." * {Munloosh} "The whole town is going?!" * {Chimasey} "Why, yes, darling." * {Munloosh} "WOOHOO!!!" * {Kai-Lan} "Hmm...Wait. What are Creepazoids?" * {Chimasey} "You haven't heard? Creepazoids are very wonderful creatures." * {Inferope} "Yeah, but even though they are wonderful, they can become aggressive if their berserk buttons are pushed." * {Kai-Lan} "So what can ''get them angry?" * {'Munloosh'} "If they feel threatened, or if you try to tease them." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Ohhh....Anyway, let's go and tell the others about this." (The four go back to the castle. We cut to the living room, where the rest of Kai-Lan's friends are watching a new episode of Joke-a-tory Clowns. Kai-Lan, Munloosh, Chimasey, and Inferope came in.) * {'Inferope'} "Hey, everyone!" * {'Kai-Lan'} "In case you haven't heard, the town's bicentennial party is going to be held at the Creepazoids' castle." * {'Sunflowy'} "WOW! That'll be so much FUN!" * {'Loundro'} "That'll be awesome!" * {'Croaminch'} "Yeah. That ''would ''be a hoot." * {'Gwallon'} "Oh yes. That ''does ''sound like a frolicking event." * {'Blantachu'} "Of course it does." * {'Minstite'} "I agree. Sounds ''very ''exciting." * {'Inferope'} "Kai-Lan, are your old friends coming?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Yeah. I called Rintoo, Hoho, Tolee, and Lulu. They're definitely coming to the party." * {'Loundro'} "Oh yeah! This will be an awesome party!" (The scene cuts to the Creepazoid castle in southern New Orans. The Creepazoids are flying everywhere to get ready for tonight's special event.) * {'King Creepazoid'} "Do not rush, minions. We ''have ''been done decorating a while ago." * {'Prince Creepazoid'} "Yeah. Now we just have to make sure everything's set up right for the party." * {'Commander Creepazoid'} "We're in the pr-r-rosess of doing so, master." * {'Prince Creepazoid'} "So, that part's done?" * {'Commander Creepazoid'} "Yes." * {'King Creepazoid'} "Excellent. Now tonight's celebration will begin in a little while." * {'Prince Creepazoid'} "Yes! Tonight is New Orans' 50th anniversary!" (All Creepazoids cheer. The scene cuts to later at the anniversary party. Everyone in town came to the Creepazoid castle, including Yeye, Gu Nai Nai, Kai-Lan, her new friends, and her old friends in fancy attire.) * {'Prince Creepazoid'} "...And so, I, and my father, would like to thank you all for coming on this exciting evening. Now, let us all enjoy the anniversary!" (Everyone cheered.) * {'Munloosh'} "There's no cake? You can't have a party without cake." * {'Commander Creepazoid'} "Painter! If you please, make a cake." (Painter-Zoid agrees, and paints a giant white cake in midair. Then, it stands beautifully on the table.) * {'Munloosh'} "WOOW!!!" * {'Sunflowy'} "Is that real? Is it safe to eat?" * {'Painter-Zoid'} "Whatever I paint comes to life. And yes, it ''is ''real." (Munloosh takes a piece and bites it. It tastes just like any good ol' cake.) * {'Munloosh'} "Ha! It ''is ''real!" * {'Painter-Zoid'} "Told ya." (We cut to a different area in the castle. Loundro, Inferope, and Cortish are going to play a game.) * {'Inferope'} "What are we doing, Loundro?" * {'Loundro'} "We're gonna play a game. Hide and seek." * {'Inferope'} "Oh, cool. I'll count, and you and Cortish will hide." * {'Cortish'} "Count up to 80." * {'Inferope'} "Oh, alright, then!" (The orange pig begins to count and Cortish and Loundro began to find a place to hide. The alien and the mouse went separate ways once they reached a two-way hall. They could hear Inferope counting, and they knew time is running out. Loundro went to a dark room. He turns on the light, and realized that he's in electrical room. No, not a good hiding place. He goes to another room. From the looks of it, it looks like the King's room. Loundro knew that King Creepazoid would flip out if he catches him in his room. When he turns around, Inferope was at the doorway.) * {'Inferope'} "Looks like I found you." * {'Loundro'} "Augh! Fine, you got me..." * {'Inferope'} "Now, let's go find Cortish." * {'Loundro'} "With something I have in mind..." * {'Inferope'} "What?" (The mouse points to a large bluish feather sitting on the bed. An idea hit his mind.) * {'Inferope'} "You're going to...?" * {'Loundro'} "Yes...I am." (The blue mouse grabs the feather and he and Inferope head out the bedroom making sure everything is like what it is before. The boys began seeking for Cortish around the second floor of the castle. They checked every room, except for the hospital room. Little did the red alien know that the two boys were watching him through the slightly opened door. He stopped at the left side of a hospital bed.) * {'Loundro'} (''whispering to himself) "...Got you right where I want you..." (Suddenly, the mouse swings the door open.) * {Loundro} "GOTCHA!" (He grabs hold of Cortish and the two fell onto the hospital bed. Both were laying flat on the bed. Cortish noticed that his blue mouse friend is stroking his 'non-existed' neck. Inferope saw this.) * {Cortish} "Loundro, what are you doing?" (Loundro pulled out the feather and places the end on his 'non-existed' neck as a reply. Cortish saw what's going on, and began to have a look of fear on his face. That was his tickle spot.) * {Cortish} "No. No. No, please, no." * {Inferope} "Do it, Loundro!" (The mouse followed his pig friend's reply, and shakes the feather, tickling the young red alien and making him laugh hysterically.) * {Loundro} "What's the matter? You can't handle the tickle?" (The alien just continued to laugh his head off. But the tickling stopped after a minute.) * {Cortish} (struggling to catch his breath) "Thank goodness..." * {Loundro} "But wait. I'm gonna let Inferope tickle you." * {Inferope} "Yep. I'm the tickle monster." * {Cortish} "Uh oh." (Inferope grabs the alien's arms and slam then down on the bed. He moves his head all the way down to the alien's stomach. He took some air and placed his open mouth on top of his abdomen and blows right into it. The red alien began laughing like crazy now that he was given raspberries.) * {Cortish} "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THE RASPBERRIES! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! NO NO NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Prince Creepazoid heard the noises, and comes in.) * {Prince Creepazoid} "Why are you all laughing?" * {Inferope} "Oh, Prince Creepazoid. We're just enjoying the anniversary and having fun." (The Prince was unresponsive right now.) * {Loundro} "Hey! Earth to Prince Creepazoid?" (The Prince levitates three feathers, and tickles the three, making them laugh * {Loundro, Inferope, Cortish} "STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO NO NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO MORE! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" (The Prince finally stopped to let the boys catch their breaths.) * {Prince Creepazoid} "Ha! I gave you all something to laugh about." (Suddenly, Kai-Lan rushes in.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hey everyone! We're having cake!" * {Loundro} "Yeah! Let's go!" (The rest go down to the main lobby. Then, we cut to a montage of the friends having fun.) ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, Tonight was a very special event. It was a special 50th anniversary for New Orans, and we're celebrating it at the Creepazoid Castle. Well, I couldn't say more, and I'm out of ideas of what to say next. (We cut to the outside of the castle.) * {King Creepazoid} "Now, to end the celebration, we'll send out fireworks. Do it, Painter!" (Painter-Zoid pulls on a lever of the cannon, and fireworks boomed in the sky. Everyone cheered.) * {Everyone} "Happy 50th anniversary, New Orans!" End of episode.